Conventional solutions for charging automobiles require a user to manually plug the automobile into a wall socket or connect the vehicle to an external charging system via a plug. The charge rate is usually low, thereby requiring the vehicle to remain stationary at the conventional charge station for an extended period of time. As such, if the vehicle is accidently unplugged by another user or another problem occurs related to the charging of the automobile, the user may be unaware of the problem for some time. The user would then be required to execute another lengthy charge process during which further problems may occur. As such, conventional solutions for charging automobiles are inconvenient and inefficient.